Hell's Fury
by Tomasa Drown
Summary: Hell consumes Earth and civilization crumbles.


Hell's Fury  
Prologue

Another meaningless war, a despicable dispute between nations over land, money and ancient beliefs. Mankind has always battled for a greater and more dominant resolve over one another in 'their' realm. These pointless wars consumed the planet and her resources. Earth had been exhausted time and time again, though efforts had been made to rescue the planet, nothing could prepare her for the next step of de-evolutionary destruction.

Legions of advanced weaponry lined up along the base of Mt. Apocalypse. A holy ground where fighting had been forbidden for countless years due to a superstitious prophecy that foretold of human kind's demise. Today however cultic beliefs and horrendous stories were ignored. Not only did the ground flood with mechanical weapons of disaster, but the sky was filled with devastating contraptions, helicopters and fighter jets flew along the landscape, filling the dark and misty sky.

The ever so sacred grounds would soon become a display of man's ingenuity. The most powerful and advanced machines had gathered. The insolent insects piloting these metal shells cared only for their own selfish victory. They thought nothing of the mountain and it's meaning. They were not to think of it either, they were trained to kill and that was the only thing programmed into their brains.

Leading one of the armies was a tall and stern man, his physical features were concealed in his military attire, but he was there for blood and he knew failure was for the weak. Redjedef commanded a preemptive strike, before the order was given by either armies superior, who would sit behind a desk, safe from combat. Redjedef however would not let a coward command his force. "Now, commence the attack" his voice holding a deep tone, and a tint of English tongue, but his underling denied him.

"The official order hasn't been given" after this the man's face shield was smashed in by Redjedef's fist.

"Never question my orders! I wish the enemy to be eliminated swiftly and with out mercy!" Redjedef grabbed a hold of the transmitter giving the order to attack. This message however was intercepted by the opposing army and they had a preemptive against his preemptive.

Within seconds all arms had begun firing, missiles, bombs, machine guns, some of the more advanced crafts had maser weapons which fired extremely powerful heat beams. These weapons collided with death and destruction at their creative purpose. Metal, dirt and human corpses blew apart in the twisted and dark battle field.

Focused on their war none of the soldiers realized Mt. Apocalypse began to tremble, how could they? Their own weapons made it tremble, but it made greater quakes. However Redjedef after a few moments felt odd shakes underneath his tank unit. He was a brilliant tactician and realized no weapons were creating these tremors. "We must take our leave…" he lifted his visor up, his eyes gleaming the reflection of smoke and explosions, but focused on the peak of the mountain which had now erupted. Flowing molten rock spewed onto the battlefield. At this burst fear filled his eyes, he was aware of the nonsensical prophecy, but of course didn't accept it until now.

Soon the molten rock blew out of the mountain's top and into the sky, destroying many of the air craft, the ground at the mountains surface and all around it's base began to crumble. Redjedef commanded his crew to drive their tank out, but it became stuck. Quickly Redjedef got out, the remaining soldiers fear vanished as did they into the crumbling ground.

Now running as fast as he could Redjedef was stalked by the crumbling earth, his boots had even begun to melt because the ground was too hot. The crumbling crust juiced with the heated rocks all around him. Soon he had to jump rock to rock, until he was safe. The cowardly, but ever lasting commander took shelter in an elevated crater his uniform now in tatters from the grabbing heat. He had ran nearly a kilometer "I live…" Now at a safe distance he watched the mountain tear itself apart.

The mountain had glowing streams of orange flowing from it's wide tip. Dark clouds surrounded the natural disaster, but something seemingly blacker than the clouds rose from the mountain. It erected an obelisk, a tower at first glance, until the tip split open and a monstrous shrill was heard. Then the whole tower began to curve and twist. The sides of the mountain shattered as what looked like two massive clouds of darkness rose from it's landscape.  
"Beware… the dragon's wrath" Redjedef paralyzed with fear quoting parts of the prophecy which he knew. The giant clouds beside the monster wavered up and down as it's huge body was exposed, but still covered in clouds of black.

Soon a blazing stream of flames came from the beast's massive gaping jaw, incinerating the remaining military vehicles. The head of the dragon seemed to gaze over at Redjedef, it's two horns the size of the fallen twin towers, it's face longer than a blue whale. It's glowing yellow eyes however missed him as it took flight, flying right over him, creating strong winds. Redjedef had no other choice, but to dig himself into the ground to survive.

The nearest city immediately felt the beasts wrath. It hovered over the city tearing apart buildings like paper boxes, armed forces made futile attempts to defend their homelands, but this creature eliminated everything in it's wake.

Days later the catastrophe had not stopped. The United Nations had to hold a special council to take action of this problem. The speaker was going to bring up the nuclear option. He stood before the world leaders, shuffling papers. He was a stern and well respected man, bearing many stripes and pins on his militant garments. He began his report reciting the ancient prophecy, though disdainfully because he never believed into it. "Many lives folded, beyond our reach, many souls trapped to that we beseech. Let this land alone, no man shall tread with furious rage, other wise come forth the beast's rage. Peaceful trap we hath, beware the dragon's wrath…" He paused looking to his fellow leaders "Gaidra." He breathed deep before continuing "New York, Chicago, Sydney, Paris, Moscow, Shanghai… Gaidra, the beast of legend is real and laying waste upon us."

"Everything we have done has failed, but now… I propose to you this with a heavy heart, it is time to extend our nuclear arms, to covet our very lives and our humanity!" Everybody was in on this plan and with no deliberation they declared nuclear warfare against Gaidra. The people who heard the prophecy wanted to only kill Gaidra, none of the leaders felt any remorse for having released the beast. They merely wanted peace, which is what humanity has always claimed to desire, but refuse to give.

The beast had made it's way from Shanghai to the Himalayan mountain range, boarding itself to Mt. Everest the only thing rivaling the creatures size. It stood perched atop it's endless peak, creating blaze of flames to eliminate the white snow, but the heat and cold mixed together with the mighty wing beat blowing the winds forming a series of tornadoes at Everest's base. Though a perimeter was created around the enormous mountain for the nuclear strike, nobody could grasp a clear view of the beast. Even the satellite feed failed to capture Gaidra's appearance.

The man who witnessed the rise of Gaidra took shelter in a bunker 30 kilometers below the earth's surface. He was well aware of nuclear effects and wouldn't dare trifle with global destruction. Such weapons combined with Gaidra's power could never cast peace to humanities mercy. Staring at his phone he watched the news feed titled 'Gaidra's death.' Though it was only the title of the news program and a hopeful dream for the future.

The bombers began their flight, while they could not see, nor scan Gaidra, it definitely saw them. The beast's tail which had a three pronged tip, tore right through one tornado, pushing the natural destroyer turning it into missiles made of sheer wind. The stealth bomber foresaw too and avoided them, but the third tore the ship right apart. The maelstrom surrounding the broken machine ignited the many nuclear weapons aboard, which was brought to Gaidra's feet. All the tornado's Gaidra had created seemed to evaporate from the newly born destructive winds of the bombs. Even Gaidra as mighty as he was, got swallowed up by the force. Portions of the mountain crumbled into nothingness, as an ominous mushroom cloud consumed the regions.

The soldiers keeping the perimeter were at a calculated safe distance, but they only saw smoke, and heard the awful sounds of Gaidra's screams. The united nations also assembled to view this victory via satellite, though all they saw was smoke as well. "I knew it would work" the man who suggested the weapons gloated, though his boasting was ceased as a stream of red lightning seem to burst through the tip of the mushroom clouds, striking the heavens.

The voluptuous cloud then was eliminated as Gaidra flew out, his body battered, blood raining from his wings, covering the destroyed mountain in a crimson mist. For the first time Gaidra's whole body was in perfect view, but covered in it's thick blood, the beast roared as it's mighty wings blasted winds to the perimeter keepers.

"Quickly, fire again!" The man at the UN took a hold of his speaker giving the order to those who operated the satellites. Another nuke dropped, this time from the actual satellite above. Gaidra screamed, but survived. Then another, after another fell. The blazing radioactive energy sent destructive waves all around.

Gaidra's now skeletal corpse slowly landed onto the red mountain. The smoke cleared and it seemed the beast was frozen in time. His body lay on that mountain forever more as he now was once again in Ever rest.

Hell's Fury  
Prologue  
Hell's Release

For a day the human realm was calm, but nature sensed the death that soon were to befall the world. Many animals throughout the planet fled, trying to find shelter, but it was impossible to escape. The war between the nations was once again to resume, as nobody seemed to learn from the dragon's attacks. Humanity could never find peace, instead they would find Hell.

With humanities help, Gaidra was able to unlock and open the door to a greater terror. A radioactive wave of energy streamed through the atmosphere, it was the after blasts of the many nuclear weapons. It stripped and tore many holes into the ozone layer. Polluting Earth's habitant and in turn damaging her environment greatly. A crimson sky fell upon many lands over the planet. The blue skies now became rare and the sun's rays became devastating.

Many creatures fell victim to the sun, horrendous skin diseases became the new epidemic. The lucky ones died, while the other sickly slowly burnt to death. With no deliberation the people attempted to restore the ozone layer. They did, but the death toll was already catastrophic. The Earth was still now hot enough for Hell.

From the torn Mt. Apocalypse, Gaidra's birth place, an endless hole existed leading straight into the dimension of hell. Hell was a hot universe in which damned spirits are transformed into monstrous creatures and reside there. These dreadful and envy filled demons despised mankind, wishing the Earth for themselves. Now with Gaidra no longer blocking their path and Earth's temperature heated for their existence, the creatures of hell began their ascent to Earth.

Of course no dimension existed without politics or leadership and hell had the damned soul of Lucifer. For so long the creature was trapped at it's center, but seeing the gateway no longer blocked he shattered his shackles and stood tall, his feet walking above molten rock. He was a tall humanoid creature, wearing a black robe which had words inscribed all over it. These words were names of the damned and their sins. His red eyes gleamed with devilish joy, his long black hair flowed behind him as a deviant grin upon his lips took haven. "I've tempted all of you and with each damned soul you became my army" his dark yet luring voice spoke.

Soon black wings appeared on his back and he began to fly up to the dimensional tide "never again shall I be shackled, never again shall we lay in our own destruction. Go forth my army and take Earth as your own."

An endless horde of flaming demons came from the pit where the beast known as Gaidra once lain. The world was consumed with this super natural war. Since hell no longer existed those slain in battle would have their souls disappeared from all plains of existence.

The united nations managed to get the remaining leaders together to discuss what to do. Now humanity had the same goal and worked with one another until the leaders were overcame with unexpected greed. Lucifer was present in the room, but all they heard was his voice, even then they were led to believe it was the voice of their own conscience. They easily became his pawns as he whispered into their ears.

"Now is your chance, America is weakened with war…"

"Germany has always been foolish, they may not have oil, but think of the pride you'd get from conquering them?"

"Why settle with North Korea, take all of Asia!"

"You know you want Uruguay." A soothing and calm voice spoke in the heads of all the members of the UN. They were all tempted by greed, and instead of destroying the creatures of Hell they were set to wage war against each other.

For many years the world warred, human vs. demon, or Hellian as they had come to be known. The established countries were destroyed in a matter of a decade. Earth had been reborn into a new hell. The war did cease when Lucifer was killed by a mighty human. It was one that could not be tempted with greed or hatred: Redjedef.

With humanity crumbled and the war seemingly over, all that remained was rebuilt. Though with Lucier gone, many demons still existed on the planet. They had a greater survival rate and stamina compared to humans, but they possessed the berserk thoughts of animals. Technology proved to be their bane and humans continued to live, still battling and now waging a genocide against the demons. This was Lucifer's legacy.


End file.
